


Foxholes

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Mild Language, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Annie reflects on the facial hair game of TFW.
Relationships: Annie Hawkins/Bobby Singer, Annie Hawkins/Dean Winchester, Annie Hawkins/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Kudos: 5
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Foxholes

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo prompt: Beard Kink
> 
> Author’s note: this has been A LONG time brewing.

The way a man keeps or doesn’t keep his beard says a lot about him. If he has one, he might be lazy for not wanting to shave. On the other hand, he may spend more time on grooming his beard than a man who shaves every day – maybe he’s vain. Those are just a couple of the things a beard can tell you.

Bobby had a full beard, trimmed, simple – just like the man himself. She liked the soft brush of it against her skin and that she could smell and taste herself mingled in his whiskers with whiskey after he went down on her, even though he tried to wipe it clean before kissing her. She didn’t mind.

Annie enjoyed taking in his ritual the morning after, tucked in the hotel room bed as he stood at the vanity in the light of one bare bulb. He scrubbed his beard with shampoo, rinsed and combed it, trimmed a few stray hairs. Bobby was as attention-to-detail with his beard as he was research.

Dean was uncharacteristically scruffy when she had him. They were holed up in an abandoned house for two days, so he couldn’t shave. She was pleasantly surprised by how quickly the stubble grew in and how sculpted it was. It naturally grew just as pretty as the rest of him.

He apologized when she hissed at the scrape. She laughed and told him she liked it. That made him smile and her heart flutter in her chest. He left whisker burns on the insides of her thighs and all along her throat. She cherished them for days.

Sam was the big surprise. Quiet, thoughtful Sam, clean-shaven – was an animal. He was rough, filthy-mouthed, sharp in all the right places and knew how to wield it all. He held her down and nipped at her throat, held her open and pounded into her _ruthlessly_.

She was bruised for weeks after, fingerprints on her wrists and knees. And every time she thought about him. She blushed, and her cunt throbbed.

The sideburns should’ve been a dead giveaway.


End file.
